


A midnight Stroll

by Claire07



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: Its their 3rd anniversary.They enjoy a nice midnight walk.





	A midnight Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Barbara,  
> as requested  
> xx

Bernie and Serena have just enjoyed a lovely romantic meal for their 3rd anniversary; the food was exquisite the wine list pleasured Mrs Wolfe immensely long and they tried them all - well the shiraz’s anyway! 

Suitably tipsy and full they headed out of the small village for a walk.

The full moon is bright and high in the sky, the lights on the street are dim in comparison; Nowhere is open now and the street is quiet, not eerily quiet, but a harmonious silence.   
The closer they got to the harbour the louder they could hear the sea lapping the wall, the tide is going out.  
The pair sit on the harbour wall watching the moonlit sea waving in and out.

“I love you Mrs Wolfe!” Bernie whispers to her wife. She doesn’t look at her, their arms are linked at their elbows, her eyes are looking out to the horizon, watching the clear bright night sky knowing that her one true love and soulmate knows exactly how she feels; knowing that the love they share is forever.

“I love you too Major” Serena blows into her ear, her lips ghosting her cheek and jaw. Bernie sinks down, her wife knows exactly what she is doing……that is her weak spot! Brushing her lips against her skin, trailing a damp line to her neck……the pulse point to be exact! Oh how Bernie loves it when Serena does that, she can get away with murder for all she cares.

Bernie gathers herself together and stands holding out her hand for Serena to take, they wander further around the bay to the beach and find a secluded spot.   
Yes the sand is wet, but that is a good thing Bernie thinks to herself…..less chafing.   
The cove is all sand until it meets the steep grass embankment that leads to the cliff top; it is deep in the sense that if you stand towards the embankment you cannot see either side only out to sea, and oh what a beautiful sight it is!

Bernie sits on the sand and pats the area in front of her, between her open legs; they look out to sea for a while in silence, embracing each other, caressing each others hands and arms, entwine their fingers together; enjoying the warm breeze whirling around them. 

Serena relaxes back into the body of her wife, stretches her neck and leans it to one side; Bernie takes the hint and kisses it up and down, around the back to the other side again up to her jaw and back down again. 

Serena shuffles a little to face her wife and joins their lips together for a long passionate kiss; She brings her hand up to brush against her wife’s cheek and gently takes her fingers to her hair…..those beautiful wavy locks that entangle in her fingers to keep her in place.  
They don’t know how long they stay like that…….its not erotic, it is just pure love.  
Serena’s neck starts to get a little painful so without breaking their kiss she turns herself so she is facing Bernie; Now both hands are tangled in her hair. Bernie is holding her waist close to her stomach, bringing her hands to the base of Serena’s arse. Bernie loves just to hold her in place by her arse…..preferably naked arse, but never mind, this will do for now.

Slowly Serena’s hands move from her hair to her neck….for a short while…..to her baby girl pink shirt; she starts to undo each button one by one, then unclasps Bernies bra at the front - oh how convenient !   
Her kisses lower from her lips to the point of her jaw, sucks on the apple then lowers further to her breasts….Serena encourages Bernie to lie down, she is happy to! Leaning slightly up on her elbows she watches Serena bite, lick and suck on her breasts.

Bernies hands are now unable to touch her wife, her lips can’t respond; but her eyes show to Serena that she wants…..no needs this.   
It has been so long that they can just enjoy being together, outside in the open, knowing that no-one is judging them. 

Once Serena has finished with her breasts and chest she hitches Bernies long flowing (was) white skirt up passed her knees to her hips, she keeps the underneath to her knee’s - not wanting too much sand getting to where she is about to have her second feast of the night.

Bernie is now lying flat with her hands on Serena’s head, scratching her scalp for stimulation, guiding her to her hot wet core. Bernie lifts her knees and places her feet on the Serena’s back - to the top of her arse. 

The breeze is stimulating her too, then she feels Serena moves her satin knickers to one side; and takes a long slow swipe to her core but not yet touching her clit, she uses the tip of her tongue to tickle just under the bud. Bernie tries to pull her up slightly but Serena uses her hands to lift her arse slightly and delves deeply into her folds.

Moaning loudly as her wife is poking her hot tongue so deep her nose touches her clit, Bernie feels as though she could just cum from this…..but is trying her best to hold back. She managed it until Serena used her thumb and drove it in and out of her hot core; one of her fingertips pushing gently in her arse too and her lips are now tightly fastened around her clit……sucking on it hard, knowing that it would be a quick release for her.   
Serena rocked her head and wrist until she came…..not wanting her to remain too wet, she enjoyed cleaning her wife’s core until nearly dry.

Bernie is laid out like a starfish now…..fully sated, trying to regain some sort of composure.

Serena lays on top of Bernie and kisses her, she can taste the salty sweet cum from herself on her wife’s tongue; Serena starts to roll her hips and fist her wife breasts in time with her hips…..its another awkward position but it is working.

Serena is getting the pressure to her own clit while her short zip provides it for Bernie! They manage to cum together this time. Serena rolls off her wife and they lie side by side facing each other enjoying chaste sloppy kisses. It is only when they feel the dampness of the sand seep into their skin they decide to take it back to the hotel.

There will be not much sleeping for them tonight.

They are celebrating 3 years of marriage after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy xx


End file.
